Pokemon & Jurassic Park Crossover
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Ash and Co. meet a familar girl, and they take a trip back through time! Not part of the Ultra Warrior series, but something I liked to write. Also, I have posted a little challenge for all of you fanfic writers in here! Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon/Jurassic Park Crossover

By: DJ Rodriguez

                This is not part of the original Ultra Warrior series I created long ago, but just something I imagined. Enjoy this one!

**                Ash is now on his way from Ecruteak City, with his new badge in tow. "It was a tough battle, but it was worth it.", Ash said to himself. He was very happy, because he was halfway through the Johto League. "Where's the next Gym, Brock?", Ash asked Brock. Brock pulled out the Johto League Guide Book, and rapidly flipped through the pages. "Ah! The next one is in Olivine City.", Brock told him. With the destination set in his mind, Ash led the others on the road. Little did he know, that the road they were on… lead to unspeakable horror and fascination!**

**The trio was walking down the path down Route 38, where it leads to Olivine City. Ash was very excited, as was Pikachu. Misty stayed close beside Ash, a bit depressed. She knew on how she felt about Ash, but she was afraid on how she would be able to express her feelings. After a few hours of walking, the sun was setting and was about to fall. "I think we better set up camp.", Misty told the others. They agreed. The three started to camp up near a small lake, where the water was fresh and cool. Releasing all of their Pokemon, the entire group sat down and ate. "It looks like this Johto League is going to be a blast!", Ash said excitedly. As he started to munch on the dinner Brock made, he noticed something rustling in the bushes ahead of him. "Who's there?!", Ash demanded. The being stepped out from its hiding place to reveal… a girl?!**

**                She was about the same height as Ash, and around the same age. About twelve or thirteen years old. She had perfect short-blonde hair, a breathtaking figure, and wearing cool clothes. "It's you!!", Ash exclaimed. It was Domino, a young Team Rocket member. Last time Ash and the gang met her, she was with Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Both were about to capture Mewtwo, when they interfered. Ash saved Mewtwo, and Mewtwo used his powers to erase their memories. "Do you know me?", she asked him. Ash suddenly realized that her memory was erased, so he quickly tried to cover up his blunder. "Uh, sorry. Thought you were someone else.", he said to her. She shrugged her shoulders and went towards the group. The others saw her, and went on their guard. "Hello. Nice to meet you.", she said to them. They all said hello as friendly as they can, trying to fool her that they didn't know her. "I was traveling by the road, until I smelled something declious cooking. So, I followed the scent.", she told them. "Want to share this lunch with us?", Ash asked her. She accepted, and sat down with the group around the campfire. She sat down next to Ash.**

**"My name is Vanessa, and I'm on my way to the Olivine City Gym.", she told to them. Ash said, "So are we. I'm on my way to challenge the Gym Leader myself.". He showed her the badges he had. Vanessa was surprised at this, then smiled at Ash. "You must be an accomplished trainer to win those beauties.", she whispered to him. Ash blushed a bit, then went back to eating. The whole group ate and talked about things. Ash started to tell Vanessa about his adventures, the places they've been at and the Pokemon they have seen. Vanessa was fascinated by all of this. As Ash was talking, he saw that Vanessa was looking kind of down. "You are so lucky to stay together.", she said softly. Ash saw her eyes, which showed genuine sorrow and sadness. "So, Vanessa. Do you have anything interesting to tell us?", Misty asked her. She now hung her head down low, looking ashamed. After a few moments of silence, she held her head up a bit and was about to answer. Suddenly, huge bombs dropped from the sky and erupted in front of them!**

**                The group leaped up in surprise, and demanded on who did that. "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, YOU GOODY-GOODY CHUMPS!!!", a loud female voice rang out. "Not again!", Ash muttered to himself. From above, a huge Meowth-hot air balloon appeared and three beings were in it. "MAKE IT DOUBLE, YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE SOME SERIOUS LUMPS!!!", a male voice rang out from the balloon. "TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVESTATION!!!", the female voice shouted out. "TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE'S WITHIN OUR NATION!!!", the male voice continued. "TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!!!", the female voice yelled out. "TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!!!", the male voice rang out. "JESSY!!!", the female voice declared. "JAMES!!!", the male voice also declared. "TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!!", Jessy called out. "SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!!!", James yelled out. "MEOWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!!!", a Meowth finished the motto.**

**"Not you clowns, again!", Brock yelled out. Vanessa looked up, and her eyes now filled with pain. "Give us your Pikachu, and we'll leave quickly!", Jessy demanded. "Not in your life, losers!", Ash told them boldly. Vanessa looked at Ash, surprised that he was defying Team Rocket. "No choice in the matter, brat!", James said as he took out a PokeBall. "Come out, Weezing!", James ordered. A Weezing popped out from the ball, awaiting commands. "Get that Pikachu!", James ordered it. Weezing dived down and attacked. "Arbok, help out!", Jessy said as she released a PokeBall of her own. Out popped Arbok, a fearsome cobra! Both went down from the hot air balloon and attacked Pikachu. Pikchu dodged the move, but the two Pokemon landed lightly. "Pikachu, use your _Thunder_, now!!", Ash ordered Pikachu. Pikachu started to charge up, lighting shocks coming from its cheeks. Arbok and Weezing worked quickly, trying to reach Pikachu before it used its attack. "PIKACHU!!!", the little mouse shouted out as it released its electrical energy. The blast engulfed the two Pokemon, sending huge shocks to their system! The two were then flung back to their owners. "It's not over yet!! Arbok, use your _Poison Sting_!", Jessy ordered Arbok. The cobra snapped back to conscienceness and from its mouth, fired hundreds of tiny poisonous stingers!**

**                The wind shifted suddenly, causing the balloon to tilt slightly forward. Arbok's stingers were then altered, firing on Vanessa! She was frozen, too scared to move. She closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the sting. But, she didn't feel a thing. Opening her eyes, she saw Ash's body shielding her. He had jumped in, and taken the attack himself! "You okay?", Ash asked her weakly. Vanessa was totally surprised that someone would sacrifice themselves to protect her. She said yes, and that's when Ash slumped down on the ground. "Oh no!", Vanessa whispered as she went down to comfort Ash. The others saw it as well, and man, were they mad! "Vulpix, use your _Flamethrower_, now!!", Brock ordered his Vulpix. The red little fox opened its mouth, and shot out intense flames! The red-hot flame streaked towards its target. Team Rocket was screaming in panic! The flames hit the balloon, causing it to explode! "IT LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!", the trio screamed out as they were flung over the horizon. The battle had ended, the victors now glad that it was over. Instead of celebrating, the entire crew went to see on how Ash was doing. He was shivering, like if he was cold. Misty checked his forehead. It was hot. "He is getting a fever! He's burning up!", Misty told the group. Vanessa was hovering over Ash's face, still wondering on why he protected her. "We got to get to a hospital, and soon!!", she exclaimed. Brock agreed with her, and said that a hospital was in Ecruteak City. Everyone recalled their Pokemon back in their PokeBalls. Brock called of Ash's Pokemon back, then carrying them in his backpack. Vanessa and Misty both lifted Ash up, and followed Brock. The group raced fast, knowing Ash was getting worse by the minute.**

                By the time they arrived at the hospital, Ash's health was steadily getting worse. But, he made it just in time. Going into the Emergency Room, Ash was now being worked by the doctors. Everyone waited patiently outside in the Guest Room. Vanessa was still wondering on why Ash protected her. "He barely knows me, yet he saved me.", she said to herself. After 45 minutes, a doctor came in and informed everybody that Ash was doing fine. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "He is resting in room 367. You can see him if you like.", the doctor said. Quickly, the entire group went to the elevator to go see Ash. Going about six stories high, the elevator came to a stop. Going out, the group went to the room Ash was in. Coming in, they saw the boy resting peacefully. "Hey guys. What's up?", Ash asked them weakly. He gave them a small smile, which warmed them. Going to his side, they asked on how he was. "Well, the doctor said I'll be well in a few days. Until then, gotta stay here.", he told them. Vanessa asked, "Why did you protect me?". The others were also puzzled on why Ash protected Vanessa. After all, she was really Domino, an agent of Team Rocket. "Well, I didn't want to see you get hurt.", Ash answered her. Vanessa's heart was now filling up with gratitude, grateful for this boy. Pretty soon, a doctor came in and told the others to leave. It was near closing time for the hospital. Slowly, the others started to exit the room while saying good-bye to Ash. Misty was the last to leave, but Vanessa stayed behind. "Doctor, I would like a moment with Ash, alone. I'll come out shortly.", she said to the doctor. He agreed, and closed the door behind him when he left. "Ash, I need to tell you something.", Vanessa started to say. Ash saw that her head was down, her eyes now saddened and angered at the same time. "Okay. Tell me.", Ash told her. She pulled a chair up next to him and sat down. "I was… part of… Team Rocket once.", she said softly.

**                Ash acted surprised, but he knew that she was already. "I was a top-rank agent, named Domino. I was always doing my very best for the leader, Giovanni. I stole rare and powerful Pokemon from honest trainers. And abused them as well.", Vanessa started to say. Ash was now mad that Vanessa would do such a thing. "But, that all changed. My last assignment was to eliminate a Dratini. It was an experiment that refused to cooperate with us. I was about to destroy it when a young trainer appeared. He stood in my path, saying that he would never let me destroy Dratini. Giovanni told me to eliminate the kid as well.", she continued to say. Ash was now starting to regret saving her life. But she continued, "But, I couldn't. I just… didn't have the heart. I spared him, and the Dratini. Both escaped, but I didn't. Giovanni, then, let his goons attack me.". Ash was now surprised, hearing that Team Rocket would attack its own members. "After I was bruised up, Giovanni came to me. He declared that I was weak, unfit to be a Team Rocket agent. He then left me, as did my so-called 'friends'. They left me, broken and bruised, in the field. All alone.", Vanessa finished. Ash now understood on why Vanessa was so sad. Tears were now coming down from her eyes, sincere tears.**

**Vanessa looked at Ash and told him, "I recovered on my own, my bruises healing themselves slowly. I took the Pokemon I had with me and started to become an honest trainer. I came to New Bark Town, registered, and became an official Pokemon trainer. Even though I was starting an honest life, it was still very hard for me. I had no friends, no place, nothing at all.". Ash heard her crying, seeing that she was very lonely and hurt. He sat up from his bed, and hugged her. He was trying to comfort her. "There, there. I understand now.", he whispered to her. She then hugged him in return. After a few moments, they let go. "I never felt real friendship, until I met you and the others. Thank you.", Vanessa whispered to him. He smiled and said that it was his pleasure. "You know, no one in my entire life, cared for me like you just did.", Vanessa told Ash. He said that she was their friend, he didn't want to see her get hurt. Vanessa now was filled with happiness, happy to have known this boy. She never felt anything like it before. The doctor came in and said it was time to leave. Before she left, Vanessa gave Ash a hot kiss on the left cheek! "Thank you again!", she whispered before she got up and left. Ash was now blushing bright red. "Please, don't tell the others about this.", Vanessa requested. Ash said he wouldn't tell. "I swear on my life I won't tell.", he said to her. She started for the door when she turned around. "Oh, Vanessa is my real name. Not Domino anymore.", she said to him before she left. He had never gotten a kiss before from any girl. "I'm very glad that she is happy. Maybe she can lead a normal life now.", he said to himself. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.**

**The days seemed to pass by quickly, and Ash was out of the hospital. Fully recovered, he went to the Pokemon Center, where his friends were waiting for him. Upon arriving, he was greeted happily by his companions. Vanessa and Misty embraced him, very glad to see him. Ash returned the favor, and told everyone he was ready to go out again. Leaving the Pokemon Center, the entire group went out on the road again. "Hey, why is Vanessa coming along?!", Misty asked Ash. Her tone was that of suspicion rather then of concern. Ash answered that Vanessa was part of the group now, one that could be trusted. Brock seemed to be in Ash's favor, but Misty still had her doubts. Just then, when they reached the edge of the city exit, something awful happened. Togepi, Misty's Pokemon, jumped out from her arms and ran into the woods. "Hey, come back Togepi!", Misty called out as she chased it. The others followed suit. The baby Pokemon ran deep into the woods, into unknown territory. After fifteen minutes, the baby Pokemon stopped to rest. That's when Misty grabbed it from behind. "You shouldn't run off like that, Togepi.", Misty scolded. Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to give way. "AHHHH!!!", the group screamed out as they plummeted down below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The days seemed to pass by quickly, and Ash was out of the hospital. Fully recovered, he went to the Pokemon Center, where his friends were waiting for him. Upon arriving, he was greeted happily by his companions. Vanessa and Misty embraced him, very glad to see him. Ash returned the favor, and told everyone he was ready to go out again. Leaving the Pokemon Center, the entire group went out on the road again. "Hey, why is Vanessa coming along?!", Misty asked Ash. Her tone was that of suspicion rather then of concern. Ash answered that Vanessa was part of the group now, one that could be trusted. Brock seemed to be in Ash's favor, but Misty still had her doubts. Just then, when they reached the edge of the city exit, something awful happened. Togepi, Misty's Pokemon, jumped out from her arms and ran into the woods. "Hey, come back Togepi!", Misty called out as she chased it. The others followed suit. The baby Pokemon ran deep into the woods, into unknown territory. After fifteen minutes, the baby Pokemon stopped to rest. That's when Misty grabbed it from behind. "You shouldn't run off like that, Togepi.", Misty scolded. Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to give way. "AHHHH!!!", the group screamed out as they plummeted down below.**

It seemed like an eternity when they hit the bottom. "Is everyone all right?", Brock asked everyone as he slowly got up. He was rubbing his back because of the fall. Ash said that he was okay, and helped the others up. He first picked up Vanessa, who was very grateful. He picked Misty up second, who was also grateful. "Where are we?", Misty asked. Brock and Ash tried to see through the darkness, and Brock saw something. He walked towards it and saw that it was a stone, on it was ancient writing. The others followed him. "What does it say?", Ash asked him. "I don't know. I never seen writing like this.", Brock answered. Vanessa took a glance and recognized the writing. "It's from the ancient Skye people, a tribe from 16,000 B.C.", she told the others. They made room for her, as she made her way to the stone. "It says, 'All Who Enter This Room, Will Pass Through Time'.", Vanessa translated. Suddenly, the ground started to shake again! The kids tried to hang on to something. Misty clung to Ash, and she secretly enjoyed it. Vanessa saw this, and quickly clung to Ash as well. Brock clung on to Pikachu for support, and vice-versa. After a few moments, a bright blue light shot out from the darkness! "What is that?!", Vanessa shouted out. The light slowly grew, until it engulfed the group! The rumblings stopped, but the light disappeared. Along with the others!

**The group was now falling down a blue-white tunnel, a vortex of incredible energy! The two girls clung to Ash, while Pikachu, Togepi, and Brock clung to each other. "HANG ON!! DON'T LET GO!!!", Ash called out. No one was even thinking of letting go. After a few minutes, the five suddenly landed with a loud thud. "Ouch! That hurt.", Vanessa said as she opened her eyes. She saw that they were in a dark cave, seeing light at the end of the entrance. "Hey, you guys! Wake up!", she yelled out at them. Soon, the whole company started to awaken. "Everyone okay?", Brock asked. Ash said that he was fine, but when he started to get up, he noticed that Misty was still clinging to his chest. "You okay, Misty?", he whispered to her as he shook her gently. She started to wake up, seeing Ash's concerned eyes. "Yes. I'm okay.", she answered weakly. As they started to rise up, Vanessa told them that there was a way out. "Well, we better see on what happened to us.", Ash said as he walked towards the light. The others followed as well. Misty was very close to Ash, which really irritated Vanessa. "What's up with her?! Why is she so clingy on Ash?!", she thought to herself. As the group exited the cave, the light temporarily blinded them. When they regained their sense of sight, they were all amazed on what appeared before them.**

**"Where… are… we?", Brock asked nervously. He was shocked to a stupor. The group was now surrounded by jungle, miles and miles of jungle! A volcano in front of them erupted, spewing out lava and chunks of magma! They were in another world! "So, that was what the writing meant!", Vanessa finally said as she recovered from her shock. "What do you mean?", Misty asked her. Vanessa answered, "The Skye tribe must have used some kind of magic to create a time portal. It must have been used to send their enemies here. Misty, we are in the distant past!". Everyone was amazed at this. "Exactly, how far back did we go?", Ash asked. He got his answer when a huge creature swooped down from above! Ash barley dodged its snapping beak and the rest scattered. The creature flew up high and was about to come back down for another try. This time, the target was Misty. The great beast skyrocketed down, its beak open and ready to devour the young victim. Misty was too paralyzed to move. She closed her eyes and screamed as the monster came near. She would have been eaten if not for Ash. He quickly dived down and held Misty down as the beak missed its target! The creature was now tired, seeing its prey too slippery. It flew off, leaving the group stunned. After awhile, Misty opened her eyes and saw that she was still alive. She saw Ash on her, wondering on what happened. "He dove down and saved you from being eaten.", Brock told her. Misty was now very happy for what Ash did. Ash slowly started to wake up, slowly lifting himself off of Misty. "You… okay?", he asked her weakly. She smiled, her eyes filled with tears of happiness. She embraced him and whispered, "I'm okay. Thank you, Ash.".**

**Then, she felt something sticky on her arms. Breaking the embrace, she saw that both arms and hands were covered in blood! Spinning Ash around quickly, she showed everyone that his back had a large, diagonal slash! "That Pteranodon must have barley missed his back.", Vanessa said as she went to Ash's side. "A WHAT?!", Brock yelled out. Vanessa said that the creature was a Pteranodon, a dinosaur from the prehistoric past. "Well, now we know how far we went.", Ash said softly. He tried to move, but he then felt a sharp pain on his back. He groaned and slowly fell back down. Vanessa took off Ash's jacket and wrapped it around the middle of his wound. She knew that the ends would heal themselves while the jacket would heal the middle part much more quickly. "Thank you, Vanessa.", Ash said gratefully. She blushed and said that it was her pleasure. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash again and thanked him for saving her. "You need some help?", Misty asked him as she let go of her embrace. Ash said nothing, but tried to stand up. He did, but when he took one step forward, he went down in pain. Vanessa and Misty went to his side quickly. "Guess I need help after all.", Ash said. Vanessa wanted to help, but Misty shoved her aside. "I can take care of Ash, thank you very much.", Misty told Vanessa coldly. She put Ash's left arm around her shoulder and helped him up. He was going to walk, but only with Misty's help. Then, they all saw that they were in a nesting ground. Hundreds of nests filled with eggs were everywhere. "Its too dangerous here. Let's go into the jungle. At least no flying dino can get us there.", Brock suggested. They all agreed. Heading towards the jungle, Vanessa was looking coldly at Misty. Even though she was walking behind Ash and Misty, Vanessa was very angry. "I don't know why, but I feel something. Something I never felt before.", she said to herself as she continued walking. She felt love and jealousy, for the first time.**

**Going deep into the jungle, the group was ever on their guard. Since they were in the prehistoric past, they didn't know what to expect. Soon, night fell and the jungle suddenly came alive. "We've been walking for hours now. We probably walked about 10 miles.", Brock said to them. They all agreed on that. Tired and sore, the group settled down. They rested in the middle of a ring of gigantic trees! Their vines and branches stretched as far as football fields! "I'll go gather some firewood.", Ash told the others. Before he could even move a muscle, two powerful arms gripped him down. He saw that it was Vanessa and Misty. "No way, Ash!", Vanessa said firmly. Misty added, "You're still too weak from that attack. We'll go get the firewood.". Releasing Ash, the two went into the forbidding jungle. "Ash you got to tell me your secret!", Brock asked Ash when the girls were out of sight. "What are you talking about?", Ash inquired. Brock exclaimed, "You got to tell me on how you got those two girls!". Ash answered that he didn't know on what he was talking about. Brock was about to say something else, but he then changed his mind and kept it to himself. Togepi stood next to Brock, as did Pikachu. "You will find out soon Ash. And it looks you'll find out soon.", Brock whispered as he stared off into the sky. The two Pokemon agreed with him.**

**Meanwhile, the girls went quite far into the jungle. When they were far away from the others, Misty started to talk to Vanessa. "So Vanessa, what did you tell Ash at the hospital?", she asked her. Vanessa answered that it was none of Misty's business. Misty turned to her and said, "You better lay off of Ash. I don't want you to hurt him!". Vanessa was taken aback by this statement. "Don't worry, scrawny. I will not hurt Ash.", she said to Misty in a firm voice. She then started to gather firewood, which was somewhat difficult. The wood itself was the branches that had fallen from the top of the trees. Each piece was very thick and huge. Misty also gathered some firewood too, but she kept an eye on Vanessa. After gathering some adequate amounts of wood, they started to head back. "Say, what is the relationship between you and Ash?", Vanessa asked her. Misty was very surprised by this statement. She started to say, "Well, we're friends. That's all.". But, her words were somewhat betraying. She wished that she could say that Ash was her boyfriend, but it wasn't true. "You mean, you guys are just friends?", Vanessa inquired more. Misty said that they were friends, nothing more. Vanessa then smiled, and started to quicken her pace. "Perfect! That means Ash is fair game!", she said to herself. Misty then tried to catch up with her. "What is this girl up to?!", she said to herself. Suddenly, the group heard a high-pitched scream! It echoed throughout the jungle. "I know that scream! Its Brock!", Misty exclaimed. The two then rushed faster towards the camp.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Upon arriving, they saw Ash and Brock up and in a defensive stance. Pikachu and Togepi were hiding in Ash's backpack, their heads peeking out from under the flap. "What is it?!", Vanessa asked them when they went to them. Then, they saw the cause of the scream. Standing before them was a Dilophosaurs, a dinosaur that was stood about eight feet tall and twenty feet long. It was staring at the group, since it never saw its like before. "It's a Dilophosaurs, a small carnivore that said to have died out long ago.", Vanessa told them. They didn't like the word "carnivore" very much. The dinosaur just stood there, puzzled by these creatures. "Don't make any sudden movements.", Ash ordered everyone. They all stood frozen, like statues. The Dilophosaur just peered at them, moving slowly towards them. It stood on erect legs, showing powerful leg muscles. The beast started to look at each figure, with a quizzical look on its face. Suddenly, Misty sneezed hard. The Dilophosaur jumped back in alarm, and suddenly raised its head high. The neck then fanned out like a sail, the dinosaur then making sharp cries! The others started to run, heading as far away from the creature as possible. After running about twenty feet from the creature, Ash turned around to see if it was following them. Something smacked his eyes. "ASH!!", Misty and Vanessa screamed out. Suddenly, Ash felt something like red-hot knives stabbing into his skull. He was screaming in pain. The dinosaur had spit in his eyes! The Dilophosaur then started to hop towards Ash. Teeth open, it was ready to devour him. Misty and Vanessa ran towards Ash's side, picked him up, and all three started to run from the dinosaur. Not a match for the speed they were going, the dinosaur gave up its quarry and started to look for something else to eat.**

**The group started to run, fast as they could. Soon, they came to a nearby river. They saw the water rushing off a waterfall, the water churning rapidly. "Everybody okay?", Brock asked the others. They didn't answer because they were all checking up on Ash. "He's in pain!", Misty said nervously. Ash was squirming around in pain. The spit from the dinosaur was very hard to get off. Vanessa and Misty each grabbed an arm, and dragged Ash to the riverbank. They forced his head in the water, washing the spit off. After much dunking, the duo pulled him back to the dry land. They got the spit off, but Ash was still in pain. Soon, his body started to relax. He opened his eyes, but he was in for a big surprise. "I can't see!", he yelled out. "I think the spit was really venom. It might have temporarily blinded you.", Vanessa told him. He wanted to struggle, but his body just wouldn't respond. "I think it also paralyzed you as well.", Vanessa added. Ash was now on the brink of going all out. Being trapped in this world, his vision leaving him, and the fact he couldn't move was driving him on the brink of insanity. Soon, he felt someone lift him up so he could sit up and wrapped their arms around him. "It's going to be okay. I promise.", Vanessa continually whispered in his ear gently. Ash then felt her arms starting to comfort him, the way his mother used to do. He said, "Thank you, Vanessa.". She smiled and gave him a little kiss on his right cheek. Releasing her embrace, she left to go to bed. Misty, on the other hand, was seeing red! She was very jealous of Vanessa. "I will not let that Team Rocket jerk take Ash!", she vowed to herself.**

**Night was now in the middle of its proceeding. The moon was full and the stars were in clear view. Sleeping near the riverbank, the group decided to turn in. They were too tired to find another spot, and also more dangers lurked at night. Misty made Ash a makeshift bed with soft leaves and grass. She helped him to it and laid him on him. He thanked her, found and took her hand, and squeezed it gently. She blushed and said it was her pleasure and duty. The others also made makeshift beds, very comfterable then their sleeping bags. Saying goodnight, they all went to sleep. Well, nearly all of them. When she saw everyone else asleep, Vanessa awakened. She quietly went to Ash. Sitting beside him, she kept a vigil over him. She saw his face, which was both peaceful yet pained as well. "Don't worry, Ash. I'll protect you.", she whispered to him. He moaned in his sleep, but a small smile spread across his face. He was having a pleasant dream. She smiled and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. She looked up at the sky and gave a small sigh when she saw the full moon. "What is happening to me? When Ash looks at me, my heart feels like it's on a wild roller coaster ride. When he is near me, I feel more secure and happy.", she started to say to herself. Then, it hit her. She was in love with Ash!**

Early the next morning, the sun started to rise to greet the land. Vanessa was still awake, but just barley. She was up all night, looking for any sign of danger. She made good on her word, protecting Ash. She was about to go to sleep herself, when a loud rustle came out from underneath some brush. She slowly got to her feet and demanded, "Who are you?!". From the brush came forth… a little green dinosaur. It was no bigger then a chicken, about a foot tall. It made something like a chirping sound, like a bird. "It's a Compy. It's an actual Compy!", Vanessa whispered to herself. She knew from fossil records that Compy's were like scavengers, only hunting and eating weak prey. The small dinosaur just stood there, quizzically looking at Vanessa. Then, about 17 more of them Compy's came out from the same brush. They all looked at Vanessa, then their heads turned towards Ash. It is if they knew that he was far weaker then Vanessa, thus an easy meal. The little ones started to scamper towards him, but their path was blocked by gigantic swing from Vanessa's backpack. "Back off, dino-jerks!!", Vanessa yelled at them. The little ones were not even harmed by the blow. They just retreated, then tried again. Weak as she was, Vanessa would not give up. She kept them at bay, also yelling at the others to wake up. They soon did. Seeing other huge creatures rise up, the little dinosaurs scampered back into the jungle.

**"It's about time you guys woke up!", Vanessa said to them before she collapsed to the ground. Brock went to her side, while Misty examined Ash. "Ash is okay, much better then yesterday.", she told Brock. Brock cradled Vanessa in her arms, wondering on why she collapsed. She woke up and saw that she was in Brock's arms. "Th-anks. I was… up all night… protecting my… Ash.", she said before going off into a deep sleep. Misty heard what Vanessa said, then decided to prevent Vanessa from ever going anywhere near Ash. "Let's go. I'll carry Vanessa. You carry Ash.", Brock told Misty. Kneeling, she gently lifted Ash up. Ash moaned as he was hoisted up, still paralyzed by the venom. "I think he'll regain his sight soon enough. It'll be awhile when that paralysis wears off, as well.", Misty told Brock. He said nothing as he heaved the backpacks on his shoulders. Then, he started to head up along the riverbank. "Its too dangerous here. We better keep moving until we find some sort of safe place.", Brock informed Misty. She agreed with him. Soon, the duo started a perilous journey. They walked along side the riverbank, going deep in the heart of the land. Resting at various points, the duo saw amazing dinosaurs coming by to drink from the clean river. They saw herds of Gallimis, Pachyseplosaurs, Triceratops, Brachiosaurs, Stegosaurs, Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurs, and Ankylosaurs. "These creatures… are even more spectacular then any kind of Pokemon we have ever seen!!", Misty exclaimed. Brock nodded in agreement. The scene was so peaceful and tranquil, you can hardly feel any kind of threat or danger.**

**Moving on, the duo saw that the sun was setting. "Even though we've been in this place for no more then two days, it seems we've been here for two months.", Misty told him. He said he understood the feeling. Arriving near a clearing that was on the edge of a mountain cliff, the duo set down their cargo and got camp ready. After 15 minutes of setting up camp, the two sat down to talk. "I know we've never used our Pokemon here before. And I think we should never let them out of their PokeBalls.", Brock told Misty. She asked why. Brock explained that the dinosaurs, were far more powerful and smarter then any of their own Pokemon. "Out here, nature dominates. The Pokemon would just be another dinner plate special.", he said grimly. Suddenly, Ash started to wake up. Misty went to him, to see if he was okay. Then, he opened his eyes. Even though they looked kinda glazed, Misty knew he was recovering his sight. Ash slowly held up his hands. He started to see them, a little hazy but he could see his own hands. "I-I can… see!!", he exclaimed excitedly. Misty smiled, glad that Ash was going to be okay. Raising his hands too also meant that his paralysis was wearing off. Slowly sitting up, Ash started to look around. "It's a bit… hazy. But, I can… see a little.", he whispered. He was still weak from the venom. The sun was setting in front of him, a very spectacular view of the entire land before him. He saw Misty behind him, and saw looks of gladness in her eyes. "Hey. Good to see you again.", he said to her. She just cried out tears of joy while she wrapped her arms around him in a strong embrace.**

**Vanessa was waking up from her slumber, a bit groggy. She saw that she was nestled beside the fire, Brock and the two Pokemon sleeping opposite of her. She slowly started to scan the area, then seeing Ash and Misty together near the edge of the cliff. The blue-white moonlight was hitting them just right. She went up and sneaked up behind them. Listening in, she heard everything they said. "I thought… I heard Vanessa's voice last night. Then, I felt a kiss on my forehead.", Ash told Misty. She knew about it, but decided to use it to her advantage. "No, no. That wasn't Vanessa. It was… me! I did that to you.", she said. She was hoping to score some brownie points. Vanessa already knew that Misty was lying. Ash smiled and said, "Well, it really moved me. Hearing you that you would protect me.". Misty blushed and said that it was her utmost duty to protect him. "Besides, you still owe me for that bike you trashed.", she said playfully. Ash really didn't like it when Misty brought up that bike incident, but decided to let it slide. "Well, for what it was worth, thank you.", he said to her gratefully. Misty smiled, as the two were sitting down near the edge of the cliff. "Beautiful land, isn't it?", Ash asked Misty. "Yes it is.", she answered. "But, I'm not looking at the land right now.", she said to herself as she gazed at Ash. Gathering up enough courage, she started to scoot over next to Ash. She slowly rested her head on his right shoulder. Then, she slowly put her left arm around his waist. "I just want to stay this way, forever.", she thought as she drifted into a dreamy state.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vanessa's rage was burning! Her face was twisted in pain and anger, seeing Misty make a move on Ash. "That little runt! She won't take away Ash!", she growled to herself. "He's the… only one… I have left… in this world.", she whispered to herself. Suddenly, anger and jealousy overcame her being! Her eyes flashed red, her blood boiling like lava! "AHHH!!!", she screamed out as she charged out of her hiding place. Misty and Ash turned around and saw Vanessa burst out from the brush! "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!", she screamed out as she came upon Misty. Grabbing Misty's hair, Vanessa yanked her up in one big throw! She threw Misty to the ground hard, away from the cliff and Ash. Caught by total surprise, Misty slowly got up while recovering from the attack. "What is the meaning of this?!", Misty demanded. Vanessa was in front of Ash, in a protective stance. "You lying, little wretch! I won't have you stealing my Ash!", she declared. Misty was now in a fighting stance, ready to rumble! "Your Ash?! Since when did he ever become yours?!", she exclaimed. Vanessa's eyes then turned cold and hard, piercing into Misty's soul. "When he cared for me and saved me. He actually cared more for me then any other person ever!", she answered Misty. Her voice was cold and hard as well. Then Vanessa said softly, "He is the only one I have left in this world. And I would just go back into being a sad, lonely person if I lose him.". Misty was almost touched by this statement. Vanessa's eyes softened a bit, then turned hard again. "So, if you want Ash, it will be over my lifeless corpse!!", she declared. Misty was now caught between a dilemma. She knew she was in love with Ash, but was now touched by Vanessa's declaration. She was wondering on even letting Vanessa have Ash. Then, she closed her eyes. She saw, in her mind, all of the good times she and Ash had. Though the years, she saw that Ash was something special. He had a certain quality she just couldn't put her finger on. Then, it hit her. "I'm in love… with Ash!!", she said to herself. She realized that she was, and now knew her decision. "Vanessa! Sorry, but I will have Ash! He is worth it!", she declared. Vanessa stood firm and said, "Well then… LET THE WAR COMMENCE!!!". She dashed into battle! Misty stood prepared!**

**Vanessa tackled Misty down, like a linebacker at a Super Bowl game! Both hit dirt hard, then they started to wrestle. Vanessa dealt powerful punches to Misty's stomach and head, but Misty countered by pulling her hair and delivering massive headbutts! The two then got up after the brief tussle, and then charged again! Punches, kicks, throws, and counters were being admistered by both fighters! It was crazy! Neither one seemed to gain the upper hand. It was dead even. After twenty minutes of fighting, the girls took a small break. They just stared at each other, each one catching their breath. Ash wanted to stop them, but they insisted on fighting for him. Soon, their screams and yells filled the jungle again, both of them going all out! "I will not lose.", each of them said to themselves. They really wanted the prize: Ash! After ten minutes of massive fighting, they were about to finish it. Suddenly, a shattering roar rose up from the jungle! Everyone just froze in place, not making a sound. "Everybody stay here. I'll check it out.", Ash ordered the girls. He slowly went into the jungle, soon he was swallowed by it. Vanessa and Misty were wondering on who, or what, made that sound. A few minutes later, Ash came surging out of the jungle. He was followed by Brock and Pikachu. Togepi was in Brock's arms. All of their faces showed panic and fear. "RUN!!!", Ash shouted out as they ran towards them. Misty and Vanessa didn't argue, but ran with him. "What are we running from?!", Vanessa asked Ash. She got her answer, when a humungous sound was coming towards them. It sounded, and felt, like a mini-earthquake.**

**Suddenly, a gigantic T-Rex burst into view from behind them! Its enormous head was raised high, high above the trees! It soon spotted the group. The beast lowered its head and roared out in full rage! The dinosaur then charged, faster then any normal human! The head was then lowered, jaws open wide to try and devour the kids. With each bounding step, it was like an earthquake! The kids were now screaming their heads off while running from the gigantic dinosaur. "IT'S A TYANNOSAURS REX!!!", Vanessa yelled out. They didn't care on what it was, as long as they got away from it. Five minutes of running, they ran into another T-Rex that was in front of them! It was different though, a bit lighter and a bit smaller then the other T-Rex. "That must be its mate!!", Brock screamed out. The huge beast jaws opened wide, and the victims were almost made into dinner! They barley missed being chomped in half! The group was now running from two T-Rexes, the duo now sounding like freight trains! Their roars filled the air, which chilled the kids' very souls. Vanessa soon tripped and fell down. The massive beasts were now upon her, ready to have her for dinner! She screamed while cowering in fear, ready to accept the inevitable. Suddenly, she felt powerful arms grip her shoulders and yank her up. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Ash who saved her! One of the tiny arms from one of the dinos reached out and slashed Ash's left arm. He cringed in pain, but kept a strong grip on Vanessa. Both ran back with the others. Soon, the T-Rex gave up and went back to their territory.**

**The group never stopped running, too scared to stop and realize that the two carnivores were gone. After twenty minutes of running, they stopped beside a large stream. A natural bridge of large stones ran across it. They all breathed in heavily, trying to get a second wind back into them. Misty and Brock went to the stream to drink, since their throats were very dry from the run. Ash just plopped down on a rotten log that was next to him, clutching his left arm in pain. Vanessa was also going to drink, when she noticed Ash clutching his arm. She went to him, and saw that one of the T-Rexes claws made a large slash on his arm. "Its okay. It's just a small scratch.", he said lightheartedly. "Yeah, right.", Vanessa remarked. She helped Ash up and towards the stream. Misty, after taking a few large gulps of water, saw Ash and the slash. She jumped up and started to assist him as well. "Thanks again for saving me, Ash.", Vanessa whispered to Ash as the two girls started to put water on his wound. The stinging pain of the water on his wound was very excruciating, but Ash bared it. "That's what friends do.", Ash said to Vanessa. All of them were now tired, but they soon found out that it was already morning. The sun was rising slowly, so they had to think of something. "We're sitting ducks out here in the open.", Misty said. Ash saw the bridge and suggested that they cross it. "Better not. More of those things may be on the other side of the bridge.", Brock told Ash. "Is it any better on this side? With those T-Rexes out there?", Vanessa remarked. The loud roar coming from the forest changed their minds quickly.**

**The group crossed the bridge quickly, still hearing those roars from the T-Rexes. The bridge was about 90 feet long, but the group made it over to the other side in less then five minutes. "Look, we need to find some shelter soon.", Misty told the others. "Well, I'm up for some suggestions.", Brock said exhaustively. Ash looked around and saw that some of the trees were climbable. "We could hide up there.", Ash suggested to him. They looked up and saw that the trees were high enough to hide from the predators. Vanessa found a part of a tree that was easy to climb. Misty went to it and was the first to climb up. "I need some help.", she said to the others. Ash helped her up, grabbing her waist and hoisting her up. Misty blushed, liking what Ash did. Vanessa followed suit, Ash helping her the same way. Brock heaved himself up while Pikachu scampered up. Ash was last, holding Togepi tightly. Misty and Vanessa helped him up, then all of the started to get some sleep. Ash went to sleep right away, very tired from all the running. Vanessa scooted closer to him, resting her head on his left shoulder. Misty did the same thing on his right shoulder, sandwiching Ash. Brock mumbled, "Why does he have all the luck?". He drifted off too, as did Pikachu and Togepi.**

**The group slept all through the morning, afternoon, and at night. Next morning, when the sun's rays barley came up, they awakened. "Good morning, everyone.", Ash told the whole group. They all greeted him the same way. "Well, we better get going.", Brock said as he headed towards the exit. "Go where, Brock?", Misty asked him. She added, "We are in the dinosaur-time period! How are we ever going to get back to our own time?!". Brock stopped and said that he had no idea. Ash said that he hadn't had a clue, as well. Vanessa looked at one of the branches on the tree and noticed something. "Hey guys! Come here and look at this!", she exclaimed. They all went to her, and she pointed at some writing. It was carved out of the wood. "This is old. Probably some years ago.", Vanessa told them. She started to examine it, translating the ancient writing. After awhile, her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Guys, listen to this!", she told them. She said that the writing was from the Dragon tribe, a tribe that was a mortal enemy of the Skye tribe. She explained that some people of the Dragon tribe was captured, and banished to this world. They fought for survival as they tried to live in the dinosaur world. They spent their living up in trees, like the one they were in now. "I think the leader of the group found a way out of this world. It says here that he went to a 'mountain of fire' and returned. He said that he found a 'portal of magic' inside the place.", Vanessa told them. Unfortunately, she said that was all. "It looks like they died before trying to go to the portal.", Vanessa stated. This was all Ash needed to hear.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Well, if the exit is inside a volcano, at least we have an exit out of this world.", Ash told them. Misty said, "One problem, though. They are so many volcanoes in this area. How do we find which one is the right one?". Now they were all discouraged, until Ash thought of something. "Vanessa, does the writing say on when the leader returned?", he asked her. Vanessa turned back to the inscription and said that the leader returned in three days. "That's the answer! The volcano that has the portal must be near here. I mean, since he returned in three days, the volcano has to be near here.", he explained to them all. It did make some sense, and it was the only one they had left. "There is a nearby volcano near here.", Brock told them as he looked behind him. He ushered everyone to come where he was and when they looked through an open area of the tree, they saw a volcano. It was active, smoke bellowing from the top. "That must be it! It has to be!", Vanessa whispered. Misty judged its distance, and estimated that it was about ten miles east from their current position. "We'll wait till nightfall. That way, no dinos can see us at night.", Ash suggested to them. They agreed with him, and all started to sleep again. Vanessa still snuggled up to Ash. Misty did the same. Soon, things would heat up. Hotter then any volcano could ever make!**

**As the day passed, night soon came upon the world. When the sun and completely set, Ash woke up and started to wake the others. When the time was right, everyone slowly descended down the tree. Ash landed down first, helping Misty and Vanessa down as well. Brock helped himself down. Pikachu put Togepi on its back and Pikachu scampered down the tree. Hitting solid ground, the group started towards the east. "Its going to be a long walk, so lets cover as much ground as we can.", Ash told the others. They agreed and started their journey. Walking in the jungle at night was eerier fro the travelers, since they didn't know what to expect. The thick leaves and branches concealed much of everything, while the brush made it nearly impossible for them to see on what was ahead. Misty and Vanessa were very close to Ash. Going about two miles, the group came across a peculiar area. It was in a circular shape, mud and earth in the middle. In the circle were four eggs, each about the size of a football. "We better get out of here before the parents come back.", Brock suggested. All agreed with him. They slowly made their way around the nest, being careful not to fall in. They nearly made it when something came from out of the brush. They turned to see a gigantic pair of dinosaurs! Judging by their teeth, they were carnivores. Each one had a sail-type fin on their back, about 19 feet high and 17 feet long. "I think they are called Spinosaurs." Vanessa told the terrified group. They were bigger then the T-Rexes! The larger one bent down and started to sniff at the eggs. The other one, who was slightly smaller, joined in as well. The two started to sniff the eggs, detecting that something was wrong. The group remained frozen, trying to not make a move. Unfortunately, the large Spinosaur saw them. It saw these creatures as intruders, and let out a terrifying roar!**

**Its mate looked up and saw the group as well. Roaring together, the two beasts charged at them. The group suddenly fled back into the jungle, with the two meat-eaters in hot pursuit! The Spinosaurs ran at about 35 m.p.h, very fast indeed. Fortunately, the thick jungle helped slow down their progress a bit. The whole company was now running for their lives again. The group didn't realize it, but they were now about halfway to their destination. Misty tripped and fell to the ground. The Spinosaurs were now upon her, ready to have a quick meal. Misty was too frightened to move, paralyzed with fear. She closed her eyes, ready to meet her maker. Suddenly, she felt some strong arms embrace her and heave her up. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Ash who came back and saved her! She was very grateful now indeed. The Spinosaurs were now upon our young travelers, ready to have a late night snack. Fast as they could, they never could outrun the two monsters. Suddenly, a sharp roar filled the air. But this time, it came from the opposite direction of the Spinosaur. The two turned around to see another dinosaur at their nest. The Spinosaurs had very good eyesight, near or far. They saw that a small dinosaur, a Cerasaurs, was at their nest. It was sniffing at the eggs, wondering if it was possible to eat them. The Spinosaurs turned around and attempted to make the Cerasaurs their next meal.**

**"I can't believe we survived.", Vanessa breathed out heavily. The group was all out of breath, very tired from their experience. "This world makes being chased by Team Rocket look like a joke.", Brock sighed out. Misty was kneeling on the ground, painting very heavily. She turned to her left and saw Ash kneeling right beside her. She smiled, very grateful that he had saved her from death. She kissed him on the lips, hard, hot, and passionately! Everyone, including Ash, was surprised by this. After a few minutes, Misty broke the kiss. She smiled, very glad that she revealed her feelings to Ash like that. "What was that for?!", Ash asked Misty. She whispered to him, "That's for saving my life, Ash.". She then fainted in his arms, very tired from the excitement. Ash blushed a bright red, then decided to put Misty near the river. Sitting next to her, he made sure she was comfortable. Vanessa was really jealous at this scene, and decided to sit next to Ash so Misty wouldn't pull off any more of her tricks. The entire group then rested to complete their journey.**

**It was now morning when the group woke up, the sun's rays gently pouring on to the weary travelers. Misty was the first to get up, seeing everyone still asleep. She then saw Ash, lying down next to her. "He stayed with me the whole time.", Misty whispered. She gently went to Ash's face, closed her eyes, and was ready to deliver another kiss. Suddenly, she felt someone yank on her hair hard. It was Vanessa, pulling on Misty's hair. Misty was forced up and was in pain from the strain. Vanessa then tossed Misty into the river. Misty came rose up from the river, steaming mad! "What did you do that for, you little wretch?!", Misty demanded. Vanessa exclaimed, "I told you to stay away from him! Now, I'm going to make sure that you do!". She then jumped into the river, ready to rumble with Misty. Misty also started to prepare herself when Vanessa was charging towards her. Coming upon Misty, like a shark towards its prey, Vanessa tackled her down hard! The two then started to fight, their thrashing bodies turning the water into white foam. Misty used punches and kicks to drive Vanessa off, but Vanessa used throws and counter-attacks to also give Misty a beating. After fifteen minutes, their match was stopped by Ash. He saw them, and was embarrassed at the scene. He was about to say something, when he looked up and saw something wonderful. "Hey, everyone! Look! We're here!", he shouted out. The others woke up and the girls turned towards the direction Ash was pointing to. Near the river, was the volcano! It was about 4 miles in front of them. "Well, it looks like we'll get home after all.", Brock said excitedly. Ash started to jump up and down with delight, shouting with joy. The whole group joined in the celebration.**

**Packing up, the group started to cross the river. It was far smaller then the other rivers. Once on the other side, they all started towards the volcano. Grabbing fruit along the way, the started to eat. The fruit was declious, very edible as well. Soon, around noon, they were at the base of the volcano. "Well, we finally did it! Good job, everyone!", Ash congratulated the group. Brock saw an opening in the volcano's base, and ordered everyone to follow him towards it. Before they could take a step out of the jungle, an air-splitting roar filled the air! Looking behind them, they saw the two Spinosaurs! Beside them were two little ones. "They must have hatched last night.", Vanessa told the terrified group. The kids started to slowly back off, then ran towards the opening. The dinosaurs gave chase, emerging from the jungle full force! The kids almost made it, but they were soon blocked by another problem. On their right side, two T-Rexes emerged from the jungle as well! Beside them were little T-Rexes as well. The Spinosaurs saw them as intruders, and both roared out to the T-Rexes. The T-Rexes also roared out in response, seeing these dinosaurs as intruders. Then, all of them started to charge towards each other! The battle was incredible when they met each other. Biting, slashing, and roaring was all in the battle! It seemed dead even. "Let's take this chance to escape! I don't like to see the winner of this bout!", Ash told them. They agreed, and quickly went to the opening. Unfortunately, when they went in, some piercing eyes saw them enter.**

**Upon entering, they saw that the cave they were in was huge. It was also oddly cool in there. Pikachu used his electric energy to light up the place. Walking among the path, the group relied on instinct to guide them to their destination. Ten minutes after walking in, they heard a soft snorting noise behind them. "Oh no. Not again.", Misty moaned softly. Turning around, they saw six figures standing in front of the entrance. They were six feet tall, about the size of a man. They each had a large, curved claw on their feet. They had agile hands and thick tails. "I know that shape. They're Velociraptors.", Vanessa whispered to them all. The raptors started to peer into the cave, trying to find their prey. They went in, their eyes adjusting to the darkness. Absolutely frozen, the travelers stayed in place. One of the raptors went up to Ash, sniffing him. After a few moments, the raptor seemed to not notice him. Five minutes of searching, the raptors started to give up and head towards the entrance. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until, Brock sneezed. That was like an explosion to their ears. The raptors heard it and now saw their target. "RUN!!!", Ash yelled out. Everyone scattered, hoping that it would help them escape the raptors. One of the raptors started to bark out orders. It was the leader, which had some long slim feathers on its head. The other raptor obeyed it, going after the kids. The leader looked into the direction Ash had fled. It snarled, then gave chase after him.**

**The cave was now filled with screams, snarls, and growls! Misty had two raptors on her back, Vanessa had two others on her tail, Brock and Pikachu and Togepi had one raptor chasing them, while the leader made its way towards Ash. The cave was like a maze, very confusing and mind-boggling. The vicious raptors ever so close came near to catching their prey. But, the group would always manage to evade their snapping teeth and slicing claws. After a half hour of chasing, the scattered bunch came back together and saw the way out. "Hope it leads the right way!", Misty said in a panicked voice. "Any where is better then in here with these guys!", Vanessa remarked. Making a run towards the exit, it was a good fifty feet from where they were. The raptors saw them, and all dashed in together. Halfway to the exit, Ash looked up and saw something that might help them out. Soon, they were at the exit. "Go on, guys! I'll take care of these guys!", Ash told them. He made his way up above the exit when they all emerged, now pushing some rocks with his hands. He was trying to cause a cave in, sealing the exit so the raptors couldn't get to them. With much strength, Ash pushed the rocks over. When the rocks fell, some boulders were edged loose and fell with them. The raptors ran as fast as they could, leaping at the last second to try and catch their prey. They leaped a distance of sixty feet, very long for any thing! The leader was about to come through, but Ash quickly jumped down and actually shoved it back in! The cave was now sealed completely, the raptors snarling from the other side.**


	6. Chapter 6

"That was close. Too close for comfort!", Brock sighed out. Everyone was now resting, out of breath for that experience. Misty and Vanessa slowly went towards Ash, and saw that he was covered in slashes and bites. "Its okay, really.", Ash assured the girls. They didn't buy it one bit. "You keep this up Ash, you'll have scars on your scars.", Vanessa told him. "Hey, we're here! We made it!", Brock yelled out. The others turned to his direction, and saw that they were now in the volcano! Hot magma was underneath them, the solid rock ground the only thing to walk on. They looked around and saw that the portal they were looking for was right the middle of the volcano! A long, very narrow bridge was the only entrance to it. "Well, we've done it! Time to go home!", Misty said. Everyone agreed with her. They walked towards the bridge, being careful not to slip and fall. Brock made it first, then Misty and Vanessa. Pikachu and Togepi were still inside of Brock's backpack, which he was carrying. Suddenly, the volcano was rumbling and the lava beneath them was boiling! "ITS GOING TO BLOW!!!", Brock shouted out. Ash was halfway there, the wounds from his body slowing him down. The rocks from above started to break loose, falling all around Ash. The others urged him to hurry up. Try as he might, he could not quicken his pace. Suddenly, the bridge started to break apart! Ash saw this, and quickly retreated back. He barley made it when the bridge was gone completely. It was about 35 feet from where Ash was, all the way to where the others were. "GO ON!! SAVE YOURSELVES!!!", Ash shouted out over the rising rumblings of the volcano. He threw his backpack to Brock, so he could save his Pokemon. He looked around to find a way out, but it was no use. The only exit was sealed up and the raptors were on the other side. He was now standing, waiting to see his friends go to safety.

**Neither of them wanted to leave Ash, but they couldn't find any way to save him. Vanessa then did a bold move. She slowly walked towards the portal, then turned around and made a humongous running leap across the chasm! She made it, with some inches to spare. She went to Ash's side, and stayed there. "What are you doing?!", Ash demanded. Vanessa just gazed into his eyes, and hugged him tight. "I refuse to leave you, Ash. I love you, and you are the only one I have left. I will be with you till the end.", she whispered to him. She kissed him passionately all of a sudden, kissing him full on the lips. She then broke it after a few minutes, and buried her face into his chest. He was moved by this, but still tried to persuade her to go and save herself. She refused, and just held Ash tight. He saw that it was no use, but then thought about what she said. "Thank you, Vanessa.", he said to her. He then embraced her, holding her tightly. They now just stood there, waiting for the end. Misty saw this tender moment, then made up her mind. She leaped across the chasm and went towards Ash. She also embraced him, hugging him tightly. "I love you too, Ash. Without you, I would just be a shadow. Nothing would ever matter to me.", she told him. Ash was now amazed by these two girls. She buried her face into his chest as well, both girls showing that they really loved him. He smiled and welcomed their embrace. He then turned to Brock and yelled out, "Go Brock!! Get out of here and tell everyone on what happened!". Brock didn't want to leave, but he saw no other alternative. "Please Brock! Make this my last wish!", Ash yelled out again. Brock hesitated for a moment, then quickly went through the portal. It closed up. The volcano was now ready to erupt, ready to explode! Ash held the girls tightly, tears streaming down their eyes. "Don't worry. At least, we will die with no regrets.", Ash calmly said to the two. They looked at him, smiling and tears of joy now coming down their faces. "Yeah. We will die with no regrets.", they both said together. Holding each other tight, they stayed together when the volcano erupted in all its fury!**

**Brock was now in traveling through the portal, very sad that Ash and the others died. When he landed back outside the portal, he found himself in a cave. He looked around and saw a small speck of light at the end of the long tunnel. "So long guys. Rest in peace.", Brock whispered as he started to walk towards the light. Pikachu and Togepi emerged from his pack. They had sensed that the danger was gone. Pikachu came out and asked Brock on what had happened. It saw the look on Brock's face and knew that something was wrong. Brock told the two Pokemon the news. They were heartbroken. Brock tried to reassure them, saying that they had at least died with no regrets. That calmed them down a little, but not by much. The three now started towards the light again. Fifteen minutes later, they emerged from the dark tomb. They found themselves on a high hill, which was overlooking Olivine City, the city that Ash wanted to go to. "Well, better call everyone and tell them what happened.", Brock said sadly. He started downhill, Pikachu and Togepi slowly following. Brock didn't make it ten steps down when he ran into Team Rocket. "Hey, kid! Where are the twerps?!", Jessy demanded over a bullhorn. Brock was now very irritated by this. "NOT NOW!!!", he shouted out. He threw a PokeBall from his pack, and out emerged Onix! "Onix, send them flying with _Slam attack!", Brock ordered Onix. The giant rock-snake Pokemon heaved its tail, and slammed the balloon with great force! The balloon popped and Team Rocket was blown away. "Come on. We got a wish to fulfill.", Brock said to Pikachu as he recalled Onix._**

**Reaching the Pokemon Center, Brock started to call everyone that knew Ash. It was long and terrible labor for him. After all, no one ever believed his story. Brock asked everyone to come to Ecruteak City, where it all began. A few weeks later, all of Ash's friends arrived at the site Brock told them to go. "So, why are we here, Brock?", Ash's mom asked him. Brock led everyone to the site that started it all. Few moments, he lead them to the spot where the hole was. It was still there. Brock was about to jump in, when something incredible happened. Ash came in front of them, as a ghost! Everyone freaked out, thinking that it was a hallucination. "Its all right, everybody. Its really me.", the apparition assured them. Then, Misty and Vanessa appeared as well. They were spirits as well, being very close to Ash. "Ash, is that… really you? And you too, Misty?", Professor Oak asked nervously. Ash and Misty nodded in agreement. Ash introduced Vanessa to them. "Listen, all of you. Do not go down there. It is very dangerous.", Misty warned them. Vanessa added, "Down there is a portal, which will take you to where we were. In the time and land of the dinosaurs.". Everyone was amazed by this, but still had their doubts. Ash knew of this and that's when he said, "Believe it or not, that is what happened. So please, do not let anyone near here.". Ash's mom started to cry, now saddened that her son was now gone. Ash went over to her and gently whispered, "Its okay Mom. At least I didn't die alone and with regrets.". She looked at her son, and saw through his eyes that he was telling the truth. Suddenly, they began to fade. "No! Ash, please! Don't go!", Ash's mom pleaded. He smiled at her and said, "I have to go. Sorry Mom.". Misty and Vanessa went to Ash and held him close. It was the same embrace as that when they were in the volcano. Soon, the trio disappeared.**

**From that day forward, no one who knew Ash ever forgot about him. The hole was sealed up, making sure that no one ever broke in to it. Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, and all the others had to live with the fact that their best friends were gone. "Guys, you were a good friend and trainer. May you rest in peace.", Brock whispered up to the sky. It was clear and breezy, very good weather. Brock continued his quest to become a Pokemon Breeder. Pikachu and Togepi were with him all the way. The world shall dearly miss its heroes.**

THE END 


End file.
